Hale
Hale Santiago (né William Haley François Santiago) was a Light Fae Siren. Character arc In the first two seasons of the series, Hale works out of the 39th Division of the human police force as Dyson's partner in the homicide department. He is a Baronet of noble blood of Clan Zamora. Although Hale is of a high social status from a family that has significant importance among the Light Fae, he has generally ignored his social and political connections as he prefers to explore a life of his own rather than the traditional roles expected of his family. He became good friends with Kenzi, a Human, as they both see themselves as "sidekicks" (he of Dyson, and she of Bo). They also share a similar carefree attitude. One may question if there may possibly be a love connection there as they seem to deny it. He also wants the Fae to live with humans as equals. This attitude is not shared by his father Sturgis or his sister Val. According to Lachlan, Hale has "a centuries old obligation to serve the Ash." At the beginning of the third season, he was serving as the acting Ash, but his official ascendance to the permanent position was thwarted by The Morrígan. He has romantic feelings for Kenzi and kissed her in Hail, Hale. His family, particular his sister Val and his father Sturgis, often berate him for not living up their expectations. His family also strongly believes that humans are inferior to Fae, which creates tension when Hale presented Kenzi to them as his girlfriend. Some tension may also naturally exist due to the fact that his Father and sister are Pombero, which are the natural enemy of the Siren. In one episode his sister, Val Santiago, once used her ability to steal his voice. Hale's mother, currently unnamed, is deceased. It was revealed that she, like Hale, was also a Siren. In End Of A Line, Hale turned his siren whistle into a sonic weapon and killed Massimo with it after the latter beat up and tried to kill Kenzi; however, Massimo had the Twig of Zamora in his possession and it resurrected him. Massimo then stabbed Hale through the back with a sword and killed Hale. Personality Hale is cheerful, carefree, and laidback. He is generally only tense and serious with matters that involve his family, particularly his sister, Val. Tension in the family results from the fact that Hale believes in human-Fae equality. He does not believe humans are inferior to Fae. Hale's family appears to have important political connections in the Fae world. However, Hale prefers not to make use of these connections, failing to fulfill the role expected of him. Hale struggles to find the middle ground between his carefree, casual attitude and the lifestyles that is expected of him, especially when he becomes the acting Ash in Season 3. Acting as the Ash enables Hale to develop into a more serious, stern man. Hale shows a strong respect for rules and refuses to overlook the Dark's illegal activities, unlike previous Ashes. After learning that The Morrígan has threatened the peace between the Light and the Dark he confronts The Morrígan and warns her not to threaten the peace again. Relationships * Dyson: Best friend and former detective partner in the 39th Division. * Kenzi: Human girlfriend. Throughout the series they both formed a strong friendship due to them both being the sidekicks of Bo and Dyson. They have always have each other backs and support one another. He proposed to Kenzi in End Of A Line. Powers and Abilities * Capable of controlling people by just humming or whistling. Like the singing by mythological Sirens to lure sailors, his whistling or humming attracts the person in question. This was shown when he led Olivia, a Fury, out of the house in Faetal Attraction. * Able to whistle at several frequencies that can have different effects. His whistle has been shown to hypnotize, break glass, put people to sleep, cure Kenzi's hangover, cauterize a wound, and kill. He attempted to explode Kenzi's head in ArachnoFaebia, while suffering from delusions due to a psychotic infection, but was knocked out by Bo before being able to make it happen, making it unclear if he would have actually done it or if he was over-compensating. Quotes * "I know you just broke up with your girlfriend and you need space, but that is not my problem. Bo is not your boss. I am....You're pledged to the Ash, Doctor Lewis." — Hale to Lauren (Adventures in Fae-bysitting) Trivia * Hale is a Baronet, but the title is only a semi-noble rank in the only nation that uses that title, the United Kingdom. It is just above knight and they are addressed as "Sir". It is, however, relatively common among the older bloodlines as a title for an heir to a much higher hereditary rank. Technically speaking, it is not a position in the peerage. Appearances * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 Showcase synopsis Hale (K.C. Collins) In the human world, Hale is a detective, Dyson’s partner on the force. In the Fae world, he's a charming male “Siren” - capable of swaying others with his beautiful voice; formerly an eternal bachelor from the noble Fae clan of Zamora and the ultimate wingman. Hale served as the Ash in season 3. A talented cop and loyal friend, Hale's greatest strengths are backing the people closest to him, protecting them from harm and supporting them in tough situations. Category:Site administration Category:Content Category:Development and Production Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fae Category:Light Fae